


Whispers

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 06:26:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5775091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Challenge:</b> Written for Snarry100's prompt #507: Backwards.</p>
<p><b>Beta(s):</b> Sevfan and Emynn.</p>
<p><b>Disclaimer:</b> The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Whispers

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Snarry100's prompt #507: Backwards.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Whispers

~

Severus sensed the whispers, even if they weren’t loud enough to be heard. And he saw how people stared. 

Annoyed, he scowled back.

“What’s wrong?” Harry asked, sliding his hand into the crook of Severus’ arm.

“Can’t you tell?” Severus huffed. “I’m universally hated. By rights you should avoid being seen with me.”

“Are you mad?” Harry leaned in. “I love being seen with you. And you’ve got it backwards. I bet they’re just jealous that I have you.”

Glancing around, Severus noted that some of the looks _were_ covetous. Probably of him having Harry. He smirked. “If you insist.”

~


End file.
